tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Return to New York, Book 3
[[Datei:Mir v1 21 00.jpg|thumb|250px|''TMNT'' Vol. 1 #21]]Return to New York, Book Three ("Die Rückkehr nach New York, Buch Drei") ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von den Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' Mai 1989 *'Ausgabe:' TMNT Vol.1 #21 *'Story': Kevin Eastman und Peter Laird *'Layouts': Peter Laird *'Bleistiftzeichnungen': Jim Lawson *'Tusche': Peter Laird *'Text': Steve Lavigne *'Cover': Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird und Steve Lavigne Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Return to New York, Book Two" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "The Worms of Madness, Part 1" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|270px|Der letzte ZusammenprallTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo **Raphael **Michelangelo **Donatello *Foot Clan **Shredder **Shredder Elite **Foot Elite *Splinter (erwähnt) Inhalt thumb|left|240px|Zwischen ihnen und ihrem FeindNur ein Augenblick der Anspannung vergeht, und dann stürzen sich die Turtles auf die drei bizarren Zerrbilder ihres Erzfeindes, des Shredders. Ihre Überraschung über die unnatürliche Natur ihrer Gegner wird jedoch nur größer, als Leonardo dem vierarmigen Riesen einen Arm abschlägt und feststellen muss, dass ihre Körper statt aus Fleisch und Blut aus Würmern bestehen! Dazu kommt, dass Raphael inmitten des Gefechts der Gedanke kommt, dass der Shredder diese Ablenkung zur Flucht ausnutzen könnte; daher verlässt er rasch die Kampfzone und bricht - wieder einmal "Return to New York, Book One" - zum nächsten Alleingang auf. thumb|180px|Den Mund zu voll genommenDie Dickköpfigkeit seines Bruders verfluchend, streckt Leonardo den Vierarm-Shredder nieder und macht sich umgehend auf die Verfolgung von Raphael, so dass Donatello und Michelangelo sich alleine mit den beiden verbliebenen Shredder-Mutanten herumschlagen müssen. Raphael, stur von dem Gedanken beseelt, Oroku Saki endgültig das Handerk zu legen, bekommt prompt die Quittung für seine Impulsivität, als er direkt in einen Hinterhalt der persönlichen Leibwache des Shredders läuft. Leonardo trifft gerade noch rechtzeitig ein, um seinem Bruder das Leben zu retten, und Raphael muss sich eingestehen, wie sehr seine Hitzköpfigkeit ihrer aller Leben in Gefahr gebracht hat. Aus diesem Grund schickt er Leonardo vor, um sich den Shredder vorzuknöpfen, während er zu Michelangelo und Donatello zurückgeht, um ihnen zu helfen. thumb|left|240px|Das Ende der Shredder EliteIn der Zwischenzeit ist Donatello seinem Gegner, den Krebsklauen-Shredder, auf einen dicken Kabelstrang hinauf gefolgt, welcher quer über eine größere Halle verläuft. Dann mischen sich auch der Mini-Shredder und einige Foot Ninja mit Maschinenpistolen in den Zweikampf ein, so dass Donatello seine Taktik ändern muss. Er verleitet den Mini-Shredder dazu, ihn anzuspringen, und in einem geeigneten Moment schwingt er seinen Bo gegen ihn und schmettert ihn direkt gegen den anderen Mutanten. Die beiden Monster fallen vom Kabel hinunter in einen Lüftungsschacht, der im Boden der Halle eingelassen ist, und verschwinden in einer feurigen Explosion. thumb|240px|Ein Fehlschlag mit Konsequenzen...Jedoch sind immer noch die Foot Ninja übrig, die mit ihren MPs die beiden hinter einigen Kisten in einer Ecke der Halle festnageln, und gegen deren Übermacht gehen den beiden Turtles schnell ihre Shuriken aus. Doch im sprichwörtlich letzten Moment kommt ihnen Raphael mit einer vierarmigen Traktormaschine aus dem Fahrzeugpark des Foot zu Hilfe und kann damit den Belagerungsring um seine Brüder aufsprengen. Als weitere bewaffnete Foot eintreffen, greift sich Raphael aus einer Kiste, die sein fahrbarer Untersatz bei seinem Angriff zerschmettert hat, einen Raketenwerfer; doch bevor er das Feuer eröffnen kann, wird die Waffe von einer MP-Garbe getroffen und aus der eigentlichen Ziellinie gerissen. thumb|left|180px|... und weiteren NachwirkungenDie Rakete trifft statt der Foot einen Brennstofftank und schlägt ihn leck, so dass Aberhunderte von Litern in einer regelrechten Flutwelle in die Halle hinausschießen! Die Turtles zünden den Brennstoff an und erschaffen so eine Flammenwand zwischen sich und ihren Feinden, doch als sie Leonardo zu finden versuchen, werden sie von einer neuen Meute von Foot Ninja aufgehalten. Sie können ihre Opposition zwar erledigen, doch dann erschüttert eine heftige Explosion den Gebäudekomplex, und die Druckwelle schleudert die Drei aus der nächsten Tür ins Freie. Und diese Explosion ist nur der Anfang vom Ende, als das Gebäude beginnt, unter den erlittenen Schäden auseinanderzubrechen! thumb|180px|The Shredder reformedInzwischen schleicht sich Leonardo durch die Korridore des Foot Hauptquartiers und dringt schließlich ins Allerheiligste ein, wo der Shredder ihn bereits erwartet. Auf Leonardos Frage hin erzählt der Shredder ihm freimütig, wie er nach ihrer ersten tödlichen Konfrontation vor drei Jahren''TMNT'' Vol.1 #1 überhaupt noch am Leben sein kann. Nachdem ihn die Granate zerrissen hatte, hatten seine Leute Sakis Überreste aufgesammelt und einer Behandlung unterworfen, die Mystizismus und Wissenschaft miteinander kombinierte. Durch diese Verbindung entstand eine speziell gezüchtete Spezies von Würmern, die sich als eine Kolonie zu einem Abbild des Wesens, dessen Fleisch sie verzehren, vereinigen können, komplett mit dessen Intelligenz und Erinnerungen. Nach drei fehlgeschlagenen Erstexperimenten (welche den Turtles bereits begegnet sind) konnten die Würmer Saki endlich wiederherstellen und ihm so die Möglichkeit geben, Rache an den Turtles zu üben."What Goes Around... Comes Around!" und "Silent Partner" Und noch während er dies spricht, schält sich Saki aus seiner Kleidung und enthüllt seinen Körper, dessen Haut von unzähligen Würmern durchzogen ist! thumb|left|240px|Ein spektakuläres EndeDer Shredder nimmt zwei Katanas auf und nimmt den Kampf mit Leonardo auf. Obwohl Leonardo sein Bestes gibt, ist das Kampfgeschick des wiedergeborenen Shredders immer noch dem seinen überlegen, und jede Wunde, die er ihm mit seinen Schwertern schlägt, verheilt sofort wieder. Die Konfrontation verlagert sich allmählich vom Appartment hinaus aufs Dach, und dort wird Leonardo schließlich vom Shredder in die Knie gezwungen. Der Shredder bereitet sich darauf vor, den Turtle zu enthaupten, als das Gebäude von der Explosion, die Leonardos Brüder versehentlich verursacht haben, erschüttert wird und ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht bringt. Leonardo rappelt sich rasch wieder auf, und er und Saki stürzen aufeinander zu und prallen in der Luft mit ihren blanken Klingen aufeinander - just in dem Augenblick, bevor der ganze Block von einer gewaltigen Detonation zerstört wird! thumb|240px|Ende und NeuanfangSpäter, in der Kanalisation, öffnet sich die Geheimtür zum alten Versteck der Turtles, in dem Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo bereits warten, und Leonardo tritt herein, den in ein Laken gehüllten Leichnam des Shredders in den Armen. Mit dem Tod ihres Erzfeindes ist ihre Fehde endlich zu Ende, und sie geben dem Shredder das letzte Geleit zur Oberen New Yorker Bucht, wo sie seinen Körper mit einer Wikingerbestattung in einem brennenden Boot beisetzen. Trivia *Was eigentlich aus dem Shredder und der Shredder Elite geworden ist, wurde zwei Jahrzehnte später in den ''Tales''-Geschichten "The Worms of Madness, Part 1" und "Part 2" und dem inoffiziellen Abschluss der Image Comics, ''TMNT'' Vol.3 #24 und #25, aufgegriffen. Bildergalerie Mir v1 21 00a.jpg Mir v1 21 01.jpg Mir v1 21 05.jpg Mir v1 21 06.jpg Mir_v1_21_07.jpg Mir v1 21 10.jpg Mir v1 21 15.jpg Mir v1 21 16.jpg Mir v1 21 17.jpg Mir v1 21 18.jpg Mir v1 21 18.jpg Mir v1 21 20.jpg Mir v1 21 26.jpg Mir v1 21 22.jpg Mir v1 21 23.jpg Mir v1 21 24.jpg Mir v1 21 27.jpg Mir v1 21 28.jpg Mir v1 21 31.jpg Mir v1 21 41.jpg Mir v1 21 42.jpg In anderen Medien *Die Return to New York-Trilogie bildet die Vorlage für folgende Medienadaptionen: **''Turtles - Der Film'' **die Episoden "Return to New York", Teil 1, 2 und 3, und "Rogue in the House", Part 1 und Part 2 der 2003 Zeichentrickserie ** die gleichnamige Episode und die Folge "Owari" aus der 2012 Animationsserie Neudruckversionen *''TMNT Ultimate Collection, Vol.3'' (August 2012) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:TMNT vol.1 (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics von Jim Lawson